The Aftermath
by colixo
Summary: After Blaine walks out during their argument in Dance With Somebody, how does Kurt handle everything and try to make it right? A short one-shot to fill in gaps between the fight, the performances, and their counseling session with Emma.


Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he heard the front door slam close and an engine roared to life. Kurt continued to stare at the door, willing Blaine to return and everything to go back to normal. After what felt like hours, he finally snapped out of his daze. He reached for his phone, ready to call Blaine, when he said that he had three new messages—all from Chandler. Anger bubbled in his chest and he deleted the messages without reading them. He knew he shouldn't have been putting the blame on Chandler—he hadn't exactly told him about Blaine—but it was better than admitting to himself that perhaps he did screw up.

He dialed Blaine's number and silently begged the other boy to answer. It went to voicemail after a few rings. He called again and got the same response: Blaine's cheerful voice telling him to leave a message and he'll get back to him.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly after the call went to voicemail for the seventh time. "Can we please talk about this? Please? Call me, okay?"

He put the phone down on his bedside table and waited. His eyes filled with hope every time the screen brightened but they fell when he saw it was from Chandler. After a short message telling the other boy to leave him alone and never talk to him again, he deleted the contact from his phone and continued to wait. After an hour, Finn popped his head into the room and told him dinner was ready. With one last dejected look at his phone, he put it into his jeans' pocket and went down to join his family plus Sam, who was living with them.

After dinner, his dad and Carol went to the living room to watch the evening news while Finn went up to his room to call Rachel. It was his and Sam's night to do the dishes so they set to clearing the table and bringing the china to the kitchen sink.

"I wash, you dry?" Sam asked. Kurt shrugged and grabbed the kitchen towel and watched Sam get to work.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked after a while. "You were pretty quiet all throughout dinner."

"It's Blaine," Kurt said after an internal debate as to whether or not he should tell the other boy.

"Did something happen between you two?" Sam glanced up from the plate he was scrubbing. "He came home with you after glee club, right? I didn't see him when Finn and I got home."

"We got into a fight—I guess you could call it a fight—and now he doesn't want to talk to him. I called him like ten times and got voicemail each time. He hasn't returned my call either."

"What?" Sam almost dropped the plate in his shock. You guys never fight. What happened?"

"Do you remember that guy who's been texting me?" Kurt took the plate from Sam and started wiping it dry.

"The one with the corny puns?" Sam remembered Kurt showing him a few messages in glee club and laughing at how horrible they were.

"Blaine saw some of the messages and took it the wrong way. He accused me of cheating."

Sam looked at Kurt's sad expression and thought about his words carefully. "I know that you weren't doing anything wrong," Sam started slowly. "But maybe Blaine had a point."

"Not you, too!" Kurt sounded exasperated. "It was just _texting_. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you were!" Sam raised his wet hands up in defense. "It's just that if someone who didn't know what was going on read those messages—well, think about what they'd think."

Kurt sighed. "I know its part my fault for not telling Chandler to back off. But it was harmless. We were just messing around."

"Blaine doesn't know that. He just saw some guy sending flirty messages to his boyfriend. Remember when Sebastian started texting Blaine? And how you freaked out and ranted to me for liken an hour?"

"That's not the same." Kurt argued; though his voice sounded like he didn't really believe that anymore. "Sebastian liked him. He made that very clear to me. Chandler doesn't like me like that."

"Are you sure? I know you think he's just being really friendly. But what if that's how he flirts?"

"Maybe… I just hope Blaine will finally talk to me."

Unfortunately, the other boy didn't. Kurt stayed up late, willing his phone to ring with a call from Blaine or beep with a text, but it stayed silent. He fell asleep with the phone clutched tightly in his hands and was saddened to wake up and find nothing from Blaine.

It was even worse at school. Blaine ignored him all throughout the day, despite Kurt's efforts to talk to him. During lunch, he sat next to Mike and Tina and made sure there was no room around him for Kurt to sit. Mike glanced up at Kurt with a look that said Blaine told him what was going on. Kurt turned away from the angry glare and went to sit between Sam and Puck.

"Why aren't you sitting next to your boy toy, Hummel?" Puck asked. Kurt mumbled incoherently and picked at his food. Sam gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll come around. He just needs some time to cool off." Sam said softly so only Kurt could hear. Kurt gave him a small smile in thanks and hoped he was right.

Those hopes were crushed when he got to Glee Club later that day. Kurt felt his cheeks burning as everyone gave him questioning looks while Blaine sang. He felt even worse when everyone started to sing along to the chorus. He glared at Sam and felt slightly betrayed to see the blonde singing along as well. There were mixed reactions going around the room. Mr. Shuester was looking between him and Blaine, unsure of what to make of the situation. Santana looked liked she was having fun, Mike still looked a little mad at him, and everyone else had various levels of confusion in their eyes as they looked between the two boys.

After the song was over, Blaine gave him one last look before he walked out of the room. Kurt felt a stray tear fall down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"Well," Mr. Shuester stood and addressed the rest of the students. "That was interesting. Does anyone else have a song prepared?"

No one said anything and all eyes fell on Kurt. Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room while more tears threatened to fall. He turned at the nearest corner and leaned against the wall. He heard footsteps shortly after and opened his eyes to see Sam had followed him.

"How are you holding up?"

"That was humiliating," Kurt grumbled.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Sam tried to keep his voice light, but Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"I just want to go home. Do you need a ride? Or are you going to catch one with Finn?"

"I think I'll follow you home," Sam said after a while. "I think Finn is dropping Rachel home today."

"Let's go."

When Kurt got home, he went straight to his room and grabbed the post-it notes on his desk. He looked around the room and started putting the tiny colored pieces of paper on his things.

A knock on his door after his dad walked out caused Kurt to wipe at his eyes in a hurry. Sam walked in and gave him a small smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had a 'heart-to-heart' with dad," Kurt said softly.

"I heard when I was passing by," Sam sat down on Kurt's bed and looked around the room. "I also heard you telling your dad that you and Blaine were 'on the rocks'."

"Well, we are." Kurt went back to his post-its and looked around the room for something he missed.

Sam grabbed the picture of Kurt and Blaine from last year's prom and looked at how happy and in love the two were. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"You heard Blaine at glee today," Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned to face Sam. "He's angry at me. He won't even talk to me; he keeps avoiding me in class and he won't answer my calls or texts. He won't even sit near me at lunch. He's always with Mike and Tina now and they're looking at me like I've done something wrong so I'm sure Blaine's told them what happened."

"Just don't give up on him yet," Sam put the frame down. "He's upset with you right now, but he can't stay mad at you forever."

"This all started before the Chandler thing," Kurt sighed and sat down beside Sam. "I've been giving it a lot thought since we've come home. And Blaine has been distant before I even met Chandler. He doesn't seem to want to spend as much time with me as he used to and I just…don't know anymore."

"Just don't give up, Kurt," Sam put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I _know_ you love Blaine. I saw it with how hurt you were after he sang that song and when he didn't sit with you at all today. I remember what you were like before you met Blaine last year. You were so distant from everyone else and always had a sad look to you. Then when you came back from Dalton, I noticed how different you were—how much happier you were. And I know Blaine feels the same. He transferred schools to be with you."

Kurt felt a pang in his chest as Blaine's words came back to him. "Oh, god; what if he regrets it now? What if he hates me because I made him leave all his friends at Dalton to be with me? Oh my god he hates me."

"Kurt! Calm down," Sam tightened his hold on Kurt's shoulders. "He doesn't hate you, okay? Just find a way to talk to him. Do you want me to try? Or ask Mike or something?"

"Could you try and ask Mike how he is for me? I'd do it myself but I don't think that he'd be willing to talk to me."

"Sure thing, man," Sam gave Kurt one last squeeze and left the room.

Kurt grabbed the frame that Sam put down and stared at the picture once more. His fingers lightly traced Blaine's face before he took the post-it off. He put it back down, unsure of what color to label it, and put it back in its place. He'll think about it later.

"I talked to Mike in gym today," Sam said as he caught up to Kurt on his way to lunch.

"And?" Kurt couldn't help the excitement in his voice.

"He said Blaine's still pretty upset; he's really hurting and stuff. But he's sure that he still loves you. I told him the Chandler thing was just some huge misunderstanding—it took a while to convince him—but now that he knows your side he's not so mad. I told him you knew what you did and you just really want to make it right."

"But Blaine won't even talk to me," Kurt pushed open the cafeteria doors and they lined up with the rest of the students. "He's still ignoring me. I don't know how to get him to listen to me."

Sam stayed quiet and thoughtful while they paid for their lunches and went to their usual seat. Kurt tried to catch Blaine's eye but the boy stared at his tray. Mike did give him a small smile, which was somewhat comforting.

"Why don't you sing him a song?" Sam asked as he and Kurt took their seats as far from Blaine as the table would allow. He saw the sadness that flashed through the pale boy's eyes.

All throughout lunch, Kurt barely touched his meal while he thought over what Sam said. He realized it was a great idea; he just didn't know what song to sing. He spent the rest of his classes thinking it over and even skipped glee practice to go look for sheet music. Thankfully, he didn't see Chandler at the store again. He had been flipping through songs for almost an hour before he found the right one to sing. He paid for the sheet music and hurried home to practice.

Kurt was the first to reach the choir room. Mr. Shuester was already there and the band was already getting ready. He walked up to Mr. Shue and told him that he was going to perform and gave the band members copies of the sheet music. He stood in front of the microphone and silently prepped himself as the other members of New Directions walked in and took their seats. Finn and Sam gave him encouraging smiles; Kurt had made the two sit through him singing the song a few times to make sure it was just perfect. The rest of the members just looked at him curiously.

When Blaine walked in, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Kurt standing in the front and he hurried to an empty seat. The members already in the room looked between him and Kurt. Although no one said anything, they were all anxiously awaiting to see what would happen between the two boys.

Once everyone was in the room, Kurt took a deep breath and signaled the band to start playing. He looked straight at Blaine and began to sing. He poured his entire heart into those words and hoped Blaine would see how sorry he felt. The boy in question seemed to be looking at everything other than Kurt and it stung a little, but he kept singing. There was no turning back now. He saw a brief exchange between Mike and Blaine and realized the older boy must have tried to talk to him. Kurt felt the tears starting to prickle behind his eyes but continued singing. He noticed that Blaine's eyes were shining slightly and was glad to see that he was at least listening to him.

He finished the song and everyone clapped. Blaine hesitated for a while but clapped as well. He still didn't meet his eyes, though, and Kurt felt what little confidence he had slip away. He walked over to where Sam was sitting, ignoring the 'congratulations' and 'good job's he was getting from the others. It didn't matter if Blaine still wasn't talking to him. His mind whirred as he tried to come up with another approach.

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and Blaine walked out of Ms. Pillsbury's office hand in hand. They had finally talked about it and patched things up.

"I really did like that song you sang," Blaine said with a shy smile. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

"No, I understand." Kurt returned the smile as they walked to their lockers to get their things. "Since we've made up, want to come over and have that marathon we missed out on?"

"Sure," Blaine said with a small laugh. Kurt felt his heart warm at the sound. He had missed Blaine so much.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He raised his eyebrows at Blaine when he saw who it was from. Blaine grinned at him and gestured for him to read it while he was pulled into a hug by Tina and Mike.

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips as he read the message. He chuckled softly and slid off of the piano.

"It's from Blaine," Kurt said when he saw the questioning look Sam was giving him.

Sam smiled at him. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch a ride home with Finn."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. He felt Blaine's arm snake around his waist and his smile widened. The two boys bid goodbye to their friend and went to the parking lot to Kurt's car.

Once they were inside, Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. It was slow and innocent, but everything about it felt perfect. Kurt placed his hand behind Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss when he felt the other boy start to pull away. Blaine seemed shocked at first, but he quickly got over it and rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

Once the two finally pulled away from each other, they shared a small smile. Next year was going to be a challenge, but they both knew they were going to make it; everything was going to be okay.


End file.
